


curtain falls.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Ada dua hal yang Lee Felix sukai di dunia: games dan Hwang Hyunjin sang aktor musikal.(atau, mystic messenger au untuk stray kids.)





	curtain falls.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: stray kids adalah boyband di bawah naungan agensi jyp entertainment. mystic messenger adalah game keluaran cheritz. i gain no profit from this.

Kali pertama mereka bertemu, salju turun dan restoran terlalu riuh.

Andaikan bukan karena ajakan Minho Sang Sepupu, Felix pastilah berada di atas kasurnya seraya bergelung. Awalnya niatnya membantu Minho menjalankan proyeknya, sebagai satu-satunya sepupu Minho, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dianggap Minho sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Biarpun ia masih mahasiswa yang tidak dapat membantu banyak dalam segi materi, Felix pikir, pastilah masih ada yang mampu ia lakukan. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Minho, ia rasa, ia mulai tertular optimisme kakak sepupunya itu.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar berpikir mungkin, mungkin suatu saat ia bisa bersinar sebagaimana Minho bersinar. Terang dan mencerahkan.

Tidak ada yang Felix kenal di sini selain Minho dan Woojin, pacar Minho. Ada dua pemuda seusianya, satu orang tersenyum canggung, satunya lagi sok kenal dengan pria dengan balutan setelan hitam dan wajah serius di sebelahnya. Ada satu pemuda lain yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya, memperbaiki kacamatanya, berdiri di belakang sang pria serius (dan Felix bertanya-tanya, mengapa hanya pemuda berkacamata itu yang tidak mengatakan apapun?). Saat Minho memperkenalkan para tamu—yang akan membantunya dalam proyek organisasi amal ini pada semua, Felix tidak begitu memperhatikan. Kepalanya berdengung, terfokus pada wajah Minho. Minho yang luwes, Minho yang cerah dan dewasa—

—sampai akhirnya Minho menyenggol lengan Felix halus, membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan menoleh ke arah sang sepupu.

“Oh, ini Hyunjin. Dia yang tinggal di rumah Kak Woojin.” Matanya kemudian mengarah pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya (yang balas tersenyum padanya, semudah itu), “Dia seumuran denganmu, omong-omong. Hyunjin, ini Felix. Sepupuku.”

Akan kurang ajar rasanya jika ia bersikap dingin pada setiap orang yang diperkenalkan oleh Minho. Karena itulah, sudut-sudut bibir Felix menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis (agar setidaknya, ia terlihat sedikit lebih ramah—biarpun ia tidak sebersinar Minho, _tidak akan_ ). Yang di luar dugaannya adalah Hyunjin yang mengulurkan tangan, mengatakan, “Salam kenal!” dengan tangan menggantung dan senyum lebar. Felix, yang perlahan tak enak hati, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Senyumnya lebih lepas—ia rasa, ia ingin tersenyum lebih lebar, lebih lama.

.

.

.

Bahkan dengan bantuan Minho pun, Felix tetap—tidak pintar bersosialisasi.

Dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin ke kamar kecil, Felix melarikan diri dari pembicaraan .Setidaknya ia mendengar beberapa pembicaraan—yang sayangnya justru membuatnya semakin kecil di tempat duduknya. Pria serius itu ternyata seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan ternama. Sementara pemuda berkacamata itu adalah asisten sang pria—dengan sejarah beberapa kali melompat kelas semasa sekolah, lulusan tercepat, dan juga sudah bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran di usia semuda itu. Dan pemuda lain yang banyak bicara itu ternyata adalah seorang _hacker_ (yang membuatnya terkejut—jadi _hacker_ itu benar-benar ada?). Sementara Felix—yang membuat Felix duduk di antara orang hebat hanyalah statusnya sebagai sepupu Minho. Ia masih mahasiswa, jalannya masih begitu panjang menuju kelulusan. GPAnya tinggi, tetapi apalah artinya di hadapan mereka semua?

Ia hanyalah kerikil kecil di jalanan.

Dan Felix tidak berniat untuk kembali. Gantinya ia duduk di teras samping restoran, tepat di tempat yang tidak akan terlihat oleh Minho dan yang lainnya. Niatnya adalah mengulur waktu sampai pertemuan berakhir, sebelum ia kembali. Lagipula di sini bintangnya terlihat, beberapa titik sementara yang lain tenggelam ditelan asap ibukota. Dan angin semilir malam itu menyegarkan. Ia pikir ia dapat sendirian—sebelum ia menyaksikan sosok pemuda bernama Hyunjin itu mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Felix hanya diam. Ingin menjauh atau mengusir ia tak sampai hati. Ekor matanya melirik Hyunjin. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak ada intensi menyeretnya kembali.

“Aku kira kamu ke kamar kecil.” Hyunjin bertanya ringan.

“Enggak.” Felix menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, “Cuma—“

“Aku ngerti kok, enggak apa.”

Felix tidak berani bertanya pada Hyunjin mengenai bagian yang ia mengerti. Hanya dibiarkannya hening merambati mereka berdua, entah sampai berapa lama. Rasanya tidak enak, berdiri bersisian, tetapi diam-diam begini. Dicobanya untuk memikirkan topik pembicaraan dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

“Hyunjin—kuliah di mana?”

“Aku? Aku enggak kuliah. Aku bahkan enggak lulus SMA.” Didengarnya pemuda itu tertawa kecil, “Kak Minho belum bilang, ya?”

“Bilang apa?”

“Kalau aku aktor musikal.”

Pengakuan itu membuat Felix mengerjap menatap Hyunjin tak percaya. Sama sekali tak menyangka. Ia akui bahwa Hyunjin tampan, dan para aktor kebanyakan adalah orang-orang tampan. Yang tidak ia percayai adalah seberapa luasnya koneksi Woojin dan Minho hingga dapat menggaet begitu banyak orang untuk gerakan amal mereka. Ia tidak tahu dengan Woojin, tetapi Minho selalu, selalu ramah pada siapapun.  Wajar jika Minho banyak teman. Wajar jika Minho pun dapat mengajak Hyunjin untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Wajar. Minho bukankah sudah seperti matahari semua orang?

“... serius?”

Dan reaksi Felix yang terperangah lucu membuat Hyunjin tertawa kecil. Dari seluruh orang yang pernah tertawa di dekatnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar tawa seseorang yang begitu ringan—seperti bibit dandelion yang diterbangkan angin semilir, terbang menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang baru.

“Wajar aja sih kalau kamu enggak tahu, Fel. Baru minggu kemarin aku tampil perdana, jadi ya—”

Felix menatap langit. Dibayangkannya Hyunjin di atas panggung. Dibayangkannya orang seperti Hyunjin berdiri di atas panggung, dengan sorak sorai sambutan yang membahana.

“ _You must be great at the stage._ ”

Perkataan itu terlontar begitu saja membuat Hyunjin berhenti berkata. Matanya menatap lurus, mencari celah pada mata Felix di seberangnya. Dan Hyunjin tersenyum lepas, begitu lepas, begitu senang hingga kedua mata pemuda itu ditenggelamkan senyumannya.

“Makasih.”

Selain senyum Minho, baru kali ini Felix melihat senyum yang begitu cerah. Cerah dan hangat, hingga tiba di terminal hatinya.


End file.
